While the above-identified ground position controller and method of my related applications provide for automatic generating, formatting, displaying and recording of seismic information (including next-in-time sensor and source array geographic locations), additional annotational problems remain. E.g., where two trucks are used in association with two ground position controllers, there must be a modification to the generation sequence to assure coordination of operations between the source-detector array of the master truck and that of the slave truck.